An animal of a different nature
by Nonny21
Summary: Shilo has to learn to cope with her new life…and her new friend?  Graverobber has appointed himself her protector but she doesn't want another sheltered life but she does want Graverobber… in her life and in her bed, bad summery.
1. rescue me

An animal of a different nature

Hi this is my first repo fic…the rules didn't seem clear to me…exactly how far are we allowed to go with the adult rated stuff? If some one could please clarify b4 I go to far I'd appreciate it!

Shilo has to learn to cope with her new life…and her new friend? Graverobber has appointed himself her protector but she doesn't want another sheltered life but she does want Graverobber… in her life and in her bed, bad summery.

Shilo had felt so strong in her minuet for fame. Empowered by her father's final words she had boldly walked our of that opera singing her last song. Ignoring the flashing cameras and screaming onlookers she strolled out of the ally with her head held high. Once she was alone all her strength disappeared, because that was just it… she was totally and utterly alone.

Her blood soaked dress and wig provided no protection from the bitter wind. Shilo shivered violently as she wandered aimlessly around the big lonely city. She couldn't find her way back to that old Victorian house that had been her prison for 17 years even if she had wanted to. The streets were hard and cruel… and she would die there.

A recessed door offered some protection from the elements, she curled there into a ball of blood and tears to wait for the reprieve that death would offer. "awww hell." a voice whispered just beyond her level of consciousness. He seemed a dream, brought into creation by her curly overactive imagination. "come on kid." his voice was closer now, right in her ear. Then she was in his arms.

His chest was firm and oh so warm. Shilo sought to pull closer to his skin. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, smelling his musky secant. He smelt of sweat and freshly dug dirt and an unfortunate air of decay clung to his skin like an aftershave. He shifted her in his arms and she gave a groan of disapproval. "hold on tight kid we're almost there." she didn't have the strength to ask where he was taking her, and didn't really care.

As far as Shilo was concerned she had died back there on the stage with her father. Any thing that happened now it wasn't to Shilo it was happening. she was a different person now, an animal of a different nature. He was doing something, perhaps fumbling with a door. Juggling Shilo and a key Graverobber managed to get the door open.

He slid the kid into the bath tub cloths and all, her body was shaking from cold and shock. tough she was awake it seemed she had lost the will to live. Graverobber turned on the water hoping to wash away some of the trauma the poor girl had suffered in a matter of one night. She moaned in protest but made no move to escape. Using a large cup he poured water over her head.

Graverobber jumped back in surprise as the poor kid's hair slid off her head and into her lap, she gave a weak chuckle. Her eyes were open but she wasn't looking at him, she seemed to be watching something mildly funny on the wall in front of her. "you gotta snap out of this kid," he advised. He had no was of knowing weather or not she heard him. "I gotta get you out of this dress and wash you up ok?" she just gave a tiny nod.

Graverobber had been with hundreds of women, some in trade for Z, some just because he could. He'd had girls younger than Shilo's tender 17, and women older than himself. But he'd never felt any thing other than lust for a single one of them. This girl was different, that had been clear to him the moment he saw her hunting bugs in a grave yard. It didn't bother Graverobber that she was better than him, most people were. What bothered him was that in all of their past meetings she had not acknowledged her status, instead she looked at Graverobber with a mixture of school girl crush and grown up lust.

Her skintight dress was caked with dried blood, it clung to her body. Graverobber tugged the hem up over her head leaving her naked, She didn't bring her hands up to block his hungry eyes from feasting. that left him with no place for him mind to wander but over her body as his hands carefully washed every nook and cranny. Graverobber knew his hands were rough and calloused from years of digging in the dirt but she had to be scrubbed free of her dead father's crimson hold over her.

Shilo was vaguely aware of his gentile caress, the warmth of the water felt better than it ever had before. He first bath as a new person. Graverobber lifted her out of the pink tinged water, held her against his dry body and carried her off to his bed. He was glad she was not awake enough to see the tangled mess of sheets and blankets on his mattress. A new sense of shame flooded him, in the morning he'd have to wash the bed dressings, letting this innocent girl sleep in his dirty love nest seemed just as sinful as doing the deed before her eyes.

Graverobber usually slept with a woman or two lying beside or on top of him, his cloths strewn across the floor. It would be something new to lay beside a nude beauty with his won cloths intact. He was careful to place her in the middle of the bed where she could not roll off. With the covers pulled up to her chin he lay on top of them beside her. Tomorrow would be an interesting day when she woke to her new life…a life he vowed would have him in it.


	2. Changes

Silo was back in her bed, she was warm and safe, every thing had been a dream. She held her eyes closed trying to will it to be so. But the lumpy mattress beneath her was not her own, the scratchy sheets covering her naked body were not her new silk set, and the heavy weight beside her was definitely not a teddy bear. With a shuttering sigh Shilo gave in and opened her eyes.

She wasn't home. Far from it. She lay in a dingy room atop an old mattress next to…"Graverobber?" she was shocked, he was the last person she would have expected, and yet she was strangely happy to be with him.

"keep it down kid, I'm trying to sleep." he threw an arm over her hips and moved closer.

"hello?" she shoved him away and sat up, the sheet fell to her waist reveling her soft whit mounds. With I shriek Shilo covered herself again. Graverobber opened one stunning blue eye and gave a smirk.

"I saw it all last night kid." her moth hung open. "I had to get the blood off of you." he closed his eye again. Shilo didn't know what to do, Graverobber actually started snoring! Sliding off the bed she had to leave the sheet behind since he was laying atop it. She found her dress crumpled in the corner of his tiny bathroom but couldn't bring herself to touch it.

The tiny one room apartment was almost empty except for a single wooden chair, a dresser with a large mirror on top and the bed. He didn't even have a mini fridge and a hot plate! Pulling open the top drawer Shilo almost rushed over to the bed and slapped him across the face. It was filled not with boxers but women's panties. Obviously kept as trophies. The next drawer had long-sleeved shirts in various shades of drab! The bottom drawer had three pairs of men's jeans and one rather famine looking pair of black pin striped pants, left behind by a former girlfriend perhaps?

Shilo knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life naked in Graverobber's apartment, and he wasn't going to be much help. Accepting defeat she slid on the pants, they were a little to big but the man had like five belts on and half of them weren't even through the loops surly he'd spare one for the time being. She selected a hideous mustard colored shit and slid it on. The shirt was clean it smelt of laundry soap and had that lingering scent of corps.

Looking in the mirror Shilo shrieked again. "you could wake the dead ya know?" Graverobber gave up on sleep swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"MY HAIR!" she shouted. "what have you done with my hair?"

"whoa, your hair fell out long before you met me." he defended. "as for your wig.. I had it sent out in the laundry." Shilo had her hands atop her head trying to hide her baldness.

"as far as I'm concerned kid your beautiful with or with out hair, but if your gonna be self conscious here." he pulled an bandanna out of his pocket. She took it eyeing him. "I tie it around my face in the mass graves to keep the smell out." she nodded and tied it onto her head. "come on q-ball." he got off the bed and headed out the door.

"wait, I need a belt." she looked down at the floor. He knew she was wearing cloths she had pilfered from his dresser. "the cloths are a little big."

"we could go to your house and get your cloths…what are you wearing for underwear?"

"nothing! And don't think I didn't see that top drawer." Graverobber just gave a roughish smile and headed out the door once more. Shilo didn't follow. She wasn't ready to face to world every one else lived in when her own had just been destroyed. Graverobber didn't turn around to see if she was following, he had things to do.

Shilo sat on his bed looking around and around at the same things over and over. Shaking off her sorrow Shilo decided this was her chance to start a new life, join the real world. No change the world just like her father said. The first thing she needed to do was get rid of every thing from her old life including her name. Shilo Wallace just wasn't the right name for the person she was going to be.

Pacing the room she went over exactly the person she wanted to be. Deciding on the things she would do now that she was free. She had her whole life ahead of her. When Graverobber returned she was still walking back and forth talking rapidly to her self. "shilo?" she didn't look up. "oh my god she's lost it!" he rushed forward grabbing her by the arms, forcing the girl to turn and look at him. "shilo answer me! What has happened.

The girl turned her head to the side and gave a little laugh. "I am free." she told him happily. The look on Graverobber's face said it all. "I'm gonna be a whole new person now that there is no one here to stop me! I'm changing my self!"

"oh kid, you don't have to change, I like you just the way you are."

"well I don't, I've got lots of things to do…and your gonna help me!"


	3. tiered of being good

"I brought you some food." Graverobber motioned toward a paper bag on the floor where he had dropped it. "tell me about the new you." he urged. Shilo rifled thought what he had brought and pulled out a bottle of water and a sandwich. She sat crossed legged on the floor with her food.

"I'm changing my name for starters." she said around a bite of chicken salad.

"you can't do that." Graverobber said indignity.

"you did… or did your parents hate you?" he shook his head.

"this has nothing to do with me." he growled. "what exactly do you plan calling yourself?'

"apple."

"what like the old evil corporation that made electronic devices that ended up brainwashing an entire generation?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the fruit?" she giggled.

"well your not exactly the right shade of red"

"apples don't have to be red."

"no, they can be green, or yellow, but nether one of those colors would look good on you. And your not exactly round." the cellophane that had wrapped the sandwich hit him in the head. "okay okay…lets see apples can be sweet, or sour, they can be hard and crisp, and even rotten…alright the name suits you…but I think I'll just call you 'kid' if you don't mind." the scowl on Shilo's face made Graverobber break into an uncharacteristic laughing fit.

When he stopped he had to wipe a tear from his eye. Shilo was still grimacing at him from her spot on the floor. "tell me more about apple." he demanded.

"well apple is thought, I'm not gonna be pushed around and I'm not gonna cry like a baby. Since I am alone in this world I've gotta learn to fend for myself."

"alone in the world? What am I chopped liver?"

"you're a friend, but I can't expect you to be responsible for me, or to want me around forever. I may be naive but I'm not stupid. Your business involves contact with the opposite sex and I don't think you want me butting in all the time." his eyebrow shot up she ignored it and pressed on. "that's why your gonna teach me to be a Graverobber like you, once I'm good enough to keep my self alive I'll leave you alone." Graverobber just stared. He didn't know what to say. the girl he had saved last night was sitting in front of him as a woman. He had vowed to himself he'd keep her safe and off the streets and here she was flat out telling him to turn her out. "oh yeah and I want to have sex."

Graverobber jumped off the bed puller her to her feet and held he face roughly between his hands. "no." he told her looking straight into her dark brown eyes.

"no? what are you saying no to?" she demanded he face smooched in his big calloused hands.

"all of it. Damn it kid!" he let go and turned away. "I'm not going to call you fucking apple. I'm not going to turn you into a drug dealer. And I'm sure as hell not going to fuck you!" he faced her again, her pale face had gone stark white. Unshed tears swam before her eyes, she looked crestfallen.

"fine don't fuck me…I must not be your type. Go hump Amber sweet in some back ally, got spend all your tine with those zydrate sluts." Graverobber put his hands to his heard pulling at his dirty blond hair.

"god damn it!" he growled. "your not understanding me. Your better than any of those bitches. Your not some god forsaken Barbie doll with as a plastic smile and fake boobs. Your real, your young your sweet, your perfect just the way you are." she watched him pace to room, he was worked up.

"Graverobber?" she whispered. His eyes flashed. "you think I'm perfect?" she sounded so unsure.

"jeez kid do I have to spell it out?" she nodded a tiny smile playing at her lips. "I'm crazy about you, ever since I saw your pretty face collecting fucking bugs in a grave yard at night. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." he admitted pulling at his hair again.

"t-then, w-wh-why wont you fuck me."

"your to good for me kid. I've never been with a woman who wasn't beggin' me for z before, I wouldn't know how to treat you right. You don't really want me any way, I put on a good show get the addicts drooling, but I'm scum kid." "what's your name, your mom didn't call you Graverobber."

"no…she didn't. she called me gutter trash, good for nothing, son of the devil. Does it matter if you call me ass hole, or Graverobber, or Terrance? I am who I am today because I came to accept that what she called me as truth. No one had ever treaded you bad, so you could never be bad." he took her into his arms, cradling the back of her head in the palm of one of his big hands.

"but I'm so tiered of being good." she sighed into his mouth before he clamed her's for her first kiss.


	4. the past is the past

Shilo's lips were softer and sweeter than any thing Graverobber had ever tasted before, she was compliant and yielding, opening her mouth eagerly for his entry. She made hungry little mewing noises trying to pull him closer, deepen the kiss. Graverobber lifted her off her feet, Shilo instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he backed her against a wall.

Shilo buried her hands in his thick knotted hair. She rubbed against him restlessly wanting more than his words of love and sweet kisses. She wanted to know what it felt like to be bad with a man who was any thing but good. Graverobber pulled out of the kiss gasping for air and laughing. "not eager are ya kid?"

"stop talking." she growled bouncing on his hips. "this would go a lot faster if we took our cloths off. I have read books." she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Graverobber dropped her to the bed and walked to the door.

"I told you no, and I meant it…at least for now." he left the room. Shilo sprawled out on the bed exasperated but hopeful. He had said no but only for now.

Graverobber had to clear his head, he thought perhaps a little work and some time in the ally would do him some good; bring him back to the real world. The cemetery's familiar smell couldn't complete with Shilo's sweet sexy scent. The girls in the ally showing off their new parts made him nostalgic for the soft real flesh that had been pressed against him just a few hours ago. The real world didn't have any thing on the heaven that was waiting in his apartment.

The whole walk home all Graverobber could think about was the kid. Her big expressive eyes, how she had vowed not to cry. But when she thought he was rejecting her those sweet childish tears came to the surface. How easily women use tears to their advantage. She did look beautiful with those wet streaks on her cheeks. When he pushed open the door to his rented room she was lying spread eagle on his bed naked as the day she was born, testing his resistance.

"honey I'm home." he called softly. She jumped a bit and sat up to look at him thorough the darkness.

"Graverobber is that you?"

"are you expecting company dressed like that?"

"just you baby." she cooed. The damn girl would get more than she bargained for if she kept egging him on like that. He shrugged off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair and Folded his shirt onto the dresser before sitting on the bed to pull off his boots. The little minx slithered across the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"let me help you get more comfortable." she offered fumbling with his belt buckle. He stopped her hands and turned in her arms still sitting on the bed.

"keep it up and I'll spank you like the baby you are." her eyes widened for a moment before she slipped back into her sexy grin.

"promise?" she teased, her little pink tong darting out to wet her lips in anticipation. Graverobber scrubbed at his face with his hands, what was he going to do with a fallen angel in his bed.

"lets just talk for a little ya?" he offered. She had seemed so eager to talk earlier now she frowned.

"talk about what?"

"life."

"life sucks." she pouted. "my life was hell, obviously yours wasn't grate…I think we should put the past behind us and move forward." she smiled and reached for him again.

"your childhood wasn't that bad, ok your father was poisoning you to keep you prisoner. He also kept a roof over your head, gave you every thing you wanted, you never went hungry, you were loved more than any other child before you I am sure." Graverobber chided, it was not good to speak poorly of the dead, even in his line of work her did not disrespect their spirits…just their bodies.

"how can you justify making me sick with love?"

"I'm not saying it was right I'm just saying you were loved and as much as you deny it now, you did love him."

"what about you, have you ever loved any one?" Graverobber squirmed under her penetrating stair. There was no getting out of it he had started this little conversation.

"once." he admitted begrudgingly. Begging her with his eyes not to ask ant more questions.

"who was she?" Graverobber took Shilo's hand in his, turning it over ans studying it intently as he began to talk.

"her name was Skelly, we were young. I had spent my life on the streets, not that I didn't have a home to go to but who wants to go home and fight when you can do your fighting under the stars." he smirked. "I wasn't always a Graverobber, I used to be a petty thief. I broke into a house one night looking for valuables, she was there bloody and bruised beat by her father. I went back several times, tried to get her to run away with me…thought I could protect her.

I was wrong. Her father found us, he had weapons I couldn't fight. He stabbed me in the chest," Graverobber place Shilo's hand on a ragged scar on his chest. "he punctured one of my lungs, I fell to my knees begged for mercy. He gave it to me, pistol whipped me and knocked my ass out. When I woke up in the hospital a week later she was dead. I moved into her mausoleum. that's where I met my mentor. that's when I became Graverobber instead of just…."

"just what?" Shilo held her breath.

"just trash kid."

"oh Graverobber you were never trash!" she cried and hugged him.

"it's late kid, get some sleep."

** I am actually nervous when I post this stuff…I don't show my writing to my friend and family my husband gets yelled at when he tries to read it over my shoulder. I appreciate your comments and feed back pleas constructive criticism only.


End file.
